Skye's Limit
The Darkness had returned and captured Skye in a nightmare without her realizing it. They finally had figured out what really scared her, losing everyone. After a while she starts to notice inconsistencies and eventually escapes with the help of the Doctor and Handles. When she is free she learns that she had been missing for two months. Emi was furious at Skye because she thought she had abandoned her. Emi leaves and never really forgives Skye. Skye is scared that Beau would leave her too, but to her surprise he proposes. Skye is frightened by the commitment but takes the ring. Later though she runs off with the Doctor leaving a not for Beau saying she will come back when she is ready. The Doctor and Skye travel for five years. Skye constantly launching herself into dangerous adventures to escape her haunted reality. Eventually the Doctor confronts her and insists she return to Beau. Skye returns and Beau is ecstatic. They have a big wedding on Venus (Skye’s favorite planet) paid for by the Doctor. Almost everyone Skye knows is there, her brother, Oma, Jack Harkness, Paisley, and many more; there were only three missing, Emi, Bobby & her father. After the wedding, and honeymoon on Halginoo, Skye and Beau move into a flat together. Their blissful lives are cut short when Skye’s mother, the Mistress returns with her brother the Master. They cause havoc on the Earth, forcing Jack to make the hardest decision of his life, he bans Skye from Earth and the nearby planets, knowing that if she left the Mistress & the Master would leave too. The Doctor helps Skye & Beau escape and they run off to the edge of the universe. Jump to six years later. Skye & Beau are living on a TARDIS that Skye made herself. It has more malfunctions than the Doctor’s but Skye enjoys the work. They have two children, Reed & Emi. Beau is gone a lot for the Time Agency, he has been promoted multiple times. Skye and the Doctor no longer go on adventures together, he had moved onto a new companion, but he would still visit every few decades. He is the childrens Godfather. One day when Skye was doing routine checkups she heard a knock on the door. Her first thought was that her mother had finally found her. Weapon in hand Skye opened the door of her spacecraft and was met by two women the same age as her. They greeted her with a big hug and called her ‘Ashtoret, confusing Skye. They explained that they were Alkyone & Ashtad, her lost sisters. Turns out they had survived along with her father. They had been searching for her and their mother for years. Skye was thrilled to see her sisters who she had had dreams of all her life. She asked them to stay with her and they agreed. Now they are all traveling together, Skye, her sisters, Beau, Reed, and Emi.